In Tenebris
by Looranja
Summary: Saindo de sua não-existencia, ele passou a viver a vida de alguém, sem o direito de começar a partir de suas próprias escolhas. No meio de uma guerra, lutando contra a loucura, valeria realmente a pena manter-se vivo?
1. Acorde

**N/A:** Certo... ahn. Cá estou para apresentar a minha primeira fic publicada (não exatamente, mas não é hora para explicações longas e sem sentido! XD)... então, seria bom se vocês pudessem me deixar reviews para eu saber como estou me saindo! (huahuaha... afinal, eu não poderia quebrar o ritual do pedido de reviews).

**In Tenebris**   
  
_Capitulo I – Acorde_

  
Escuridão.

Tudo era um gigantesco mar de trevas e silêncio. Como um abismo onde os demônios criavam sutis arrepios que percorriam todo seu corpo para morrer em sua nuca. A boca, seca, clamava por água. Os olhos, desesperados, gritavam por luz. O corpo, caído, apenas queria vida.

Era difícil saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele não se lembrava de nada. Simplesmente estava lá, desde suas mais remotas lembranças. Tudo o que sabia, era que vivia naquele lugar maldito onde não havia luz, onde não havia sons, onde não havia nada. Só havia aquele estranho universo.

Há quanto tempo ele estava lá? Ele não poderia dizer. Não passavam de segundos, segundos tão longos quanto anos.

Se ele não ouvia sons, como sabia que eles existiam?  
Se ele não havia luz, como saberia o que era?  
Perguntas sem respostas. Mas impossíveis de se negar.

***

Ele não estava só. Quem estava ao seu lado? Seu pulmão encheu-se de ar e ele tossiu. Tossiu forte e desesperadamente como se o ar machucasse sua pele. Forçou as pálpebras pensando que talvez isso aliviasse a dor. Mas não... nada aconteceu. Até que ele abrisse os olhos de novo.

Uma onda de luz bateu em seus olhos e o feriu dolorosamente. Por mais que seus olhos estivessem fechados, o branco intenso atravessava a pele, feria, torturava. A respiração acelerada, suor escorrendo por todo o rosto.

Suas mãos agarraram forte naquele primeiro objeto que forrava seu corpo, descontando a dor. O que estava acontecendo?

- Acalme-se, meu querido! Acalme-se! – a voz macia falava apressadamente, carregada de insegurança.

Vozes?  
Os olhos abriram-se mais uma vez, temerosa e vagarosamente. As mãos abafando a luz. Onde ele estava? Com quem estava?

Seu rosto, contorcido pela dor, foi recebido pelo belo sorriso de uma jovem de cabelos cheios e castanhos claros, que usava um bonito e impecável uniforme branco. Uma enfermeira.

- O-onde estou? – a voz saía fraca, arranhando a garganta.

- Na ala de enfermagem da base da Ordem.

- Ordem? – sobre o que ela estava falando? E quem estava falando? Oh... o que estava acontecendo? O que ele estava fazendo lá?

Mas ela não respondeu, com um sorriso tímido ela o deixou, afastando-se vagarosamente da cama para falar com um atendente que acabava de entrar pela porta dupla do aposento.

Ordem. Que Ordem? Ordem de que? Para que? E o que ele estava fazendo lá? Ele nunca estivera naquele lugar. Nunca ouvira falar de Ordem nenhuma.

O médico olhou para ele com um olhar inexpressivo e um sorriso leve. E logo saiu novamente, em passos rápidos.

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?, pensou. A propósito....eu?_

O garoto olhou para as próprias mãos, fios de soro entravam em seu braço, e ele podia ver as veias escuras através da pele extremamente pálida. Tocou o próprio rosto, passando as mãos pelo nariz, o cabelo, os olhos, as orelhas, descendo pelo pescoço. Uma sensação de extremo desespero se apoderou dele. Quem era? Quem ele era?

Sair dali... era tudo o que ele precisava. Aquele lugar maldito o estava enlouquecendo.

Em fúria ele arrancou todos e quaisquer fios que estivessem ligados em seu corpo e aprisionando-o naquele leito hospitalar. Ele só precisava sair dali. As pernas desajeitadas jogaram-se da cama e o fizeram tombar no chão. Faltava-lhe a força. Os braços, fracos, tentavam ajudar em seu empreendimento, arrastando-o pelo chão, tentando desesperadamente alcançar a porta.

Um grito foi ouvido atrás de si e uma bandeja foi ao chão. E tudo o que sentiu depois foi a enfermeira puxando-o nervosamente de volta para seu leito. As mãos macias faziam um esforço desesperado enquanto ele tentava se soltar, sem forças, sem esperança, sem ar. Os pulmões de ambos já trabalhavam descompassados, ofegantes.

E num último olhar para cima, as esperanças de liberdade se foram completamente, quando três outras pessoas invadiram o quarto apressadamente.

Então, ele se deixou pender, como que sem vida. Os olhos fechados, marejados, os membros soltos. E sentiu-se finalmente sendo levado de volta para sua cama, num pesadelo macabro, onde ele estava confinado naquele lugar.

- Ron! Ron! O que você estava fazendo! Acalme-se! Oh, Ron! Você ainda não tem forças o suficiente para levantar! Acalme-se! – uma pequenina mulher ruiva o abraçou fortemente, derramando sobre ele palavras e lágrimas num turbilhão de emoções.

Ron? Não... ele não era Ron... ele nem ao menos conhecia algum Ron... ele... ele não   
conhecia nada...

- Eu pensei que você nunca mais voltaria... – ela dizia entre os soluços. 

Ao seu lado, permanecia uma outra mulher. A mão trêmula sobre o peito arfante, os olhos vermelhos corriam em suas órbitas e seu rosto contorcia-se numa expressão aterrorizada. Os cabelos castanhos caindo emaranhados sobre os ombros.

- Eu... – ele tentava falar mas sua voz falhava. A garganta doía e ele sentia sede. Muita sede. – Á...água...- ele conseguiu murmurar

- Tragam água para ele! – gritou a ruiva para os enfermeiros, voltando a fitar seus olhos. Seu rosto era dotado de uma beleza ingênua que nem os olhos inchados eram capazes de esconder. As mãos macias acariciavam os cabelos e o rosto do seu amado "Ron", ela era incapaz de conter o largo sorriso que crescia em sua boca.

Sentimentos estranhos fizeram com que um terrível calafrio percorresse toda a espinha do suposto Ron e seu coração gelasse. O que estava acontecendo agora?

A garota deixou de olhar para ele para fitar a mulher que continuava parada, as mãos mexendo nervosamente no ar.

- Mione... – chamou com a voz graciosa – Pode vir...

Enquanto a garota olhava um último olhar amedrontado para a amiga, a enfermeira chegou correndo com a pequena taça de água que havia sido pedida.

- Gina... – a voz da mulher soava frágil e baixa.

O clima na área hospitalar havia se tornado tenso em poucos segundos, e os segundos pareciam levar uma eternidade até que passassem.

Mas finalmente, a garota se decidiu. E com passos firmes, apesar do rosto que denunciava todo seu medo, ela se aproximou da cama e pousou sua mão sobre o braço do garoto.

Foi impossível banir o frio que tomou conta do corpo dos dois. Fazendo com que uma corrente potente de sensações inquietantes fluísse entre eles. Era atordoante, era tenebroso. E em menos de um segundo, Ron já havia puxado seu braço para longe daquela estranha mulher inconscientemente.  
A ruiva parecia não entender. Ninguém parecia entender. Era tudo tão estranho, tão novo, tão... intenso.

- Eu... eu... não sou Ron... – ele disse afinal.

Todos na sala se olharam assustados. E por um curto momento, nenhum deles ousou respirar.

- É claro que você é o Ron, querido... – disse a ruiva, a voz, antes bastante decidida, agora mostrando uma insegurança maior do que a dele próprio.

- Não, não sou! – insistiu. – Eu nem sei quem ele é. Eu não sei nem ao menos quem vocês são.

Aquilo definitivamente não foi a coisa certa a se dizer. Mione, que antes já parecia insegura, agora dera vários passos para trás assustada. Uma onda de novas lágrimas invadiu os olhos da pequenina ruiva que estava sentada na beira de sua cama e os enfermeiros se olharam cheios de dúvidas.

- Voc-você... não... se lembra... de nós? – a voz de Gina falhava ao tentar abafar os soluços.

Não houve resposta. Apenas uma troca de olhares dolorosos e logo nenhuma das mulheres estava no quarto.  


***

  
**N/A:** Ahn, eu chamaria esse capítulo mais de introdução de que um capítulo própriamente dito, Mas, qm se importa, não é mesmo? 


	2. Além das Trevas

**In Tenebris**   
  
_Capitulo II – Além das Trevas_

  
Batidas na porta vinham incomodá-lo. Sua cabeça reclamava gritantemente de uma dor insuportável e tudo o que ele queria era permanecer sozinho na escuridão. Como sempre esteve.

Mas alguém o aguardava do outro lado, no corredor, e ele devia atender. Sabia que devia. Afinal, ao que tudo indicava, ele só estava ali por ordem do dono daquele estranho castelo. Uma visita. Simplesmente isso... uma visita que teria de ir embora da casa do anfitrião... pelo menos, se tudo desse certo.

Os pés descalços tocaram no chão frio, mas Ron não se deu ao trabalho de procurar algo para calçar. 

A luz do luar era a única que permitia que ele soubesse onde se localizavam os móveis, mas os olhos mal treinados sempre se esqueciam de captar uma pequena quina ou uma cadeira qualquer.

Ainda cambaleante, alcançou a maçaneta girando-a rapidamente. A luz vinda do corredor feriu seus olhos, como o brilho sempre fazia, e ele logo tapou-a com uma das mãos.

- Com licença, Ronald... quero dizer, er... Sr...

- Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei com esse maldito nome, Ronald... – disse um tanto rabugento, baixando a mão vagarosamente e deparando-se com um fino senhor usando vestes elegantes e com porte educado.

- Posso...? – indagou apontado para a porta.

- Ah... claro! Claro! Entre...

O homem passou pelo portal e logo a porta fechou-se atrás de si...

- Está um tanto escuro aqui, não?

- Ah! Sim... sim.. eu já vou acender essas velas. Deixe-me achar minha varinha...  
Ele estancou. Varinha?

As velas se acenderam magicamente. Com um aceno da varinha do visitante.

- Varinha... – repetiu ele – então... até onde você lembra da sua vida?

A luz mostrava profundas olheiras no rosto do visitante, que antes haviam passadas despercebidas, e algumas pequenas rugas, no rosto já afetado pelo tempo.

- Nada...

- Impossível...

Quem era aquela figura que invadira seu quarto? Quer dizer... era certo que aquele quarto, cedido por alguém para que ele pudesse finalmente sair da ala de enfermagem não era seu, mas ele estava lá, e isso devia ser respeitado.

- Sou Lupin... Remus Lupin. – disse como que lendo pensamentos.

- Ronald... mas você já parece me conhecer. Pelo visto, melhor do que eu mesmo.  
Ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu sou o diretor dessa instituição... nós lutamos contra a magia negra, liderada por bruxos das trevas, mais conhecidos como Comensais da Morte. Você costumava ser um de meus valiosos soldados, e agora eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo e descobrir até onde você lembra da sua própria vida.

Não ouve resposta. Ronald parecia absorver as informações e forçar-se a achar algo suficientemente bom para dizer. Mas a verdade, inadmissível, mas ainda verdade, era que ele não podia afirmar certeza de nada na sua vida  
.  
- Diga-me algo sobre você.

Silêncio.

Ron deixou-se sentar, esgotado, sobre uma cadeira forrada que dava para uma pequena escrivaninha. Ele não tivera vida. Como queriam que se lembrasse de algo?

- Vamos... eu sei que você se lembra de alguma coisa...

- COMO VOCÊ PODE SABER? – gritou o jovem num acesso de fúria. – Você não está dentro da minha mente! Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando! Não sabe das minhas memórias! Como pode afirmar algo que eu mesmo não tenho certeza?

A expressão no rosto de Lupin, que ainda estivera imutável, mostrou-se assustada, como se aquilo não fosse completamente esperado. Mas não precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para retomar a compostura. 

- Bem... a varinha...

Ron baixou os olhos. Sim, ele lembrara da varinha. Na verdade, havia sido mais como instinto. Ele sabia que precisava da varinha para acender as velas. Inconscientemente, ele sabia.

- Você sabe que é um bruxo. Não sabe?

Um aceno de cabeça, concordando.

- Até onde você sabe?

- Isso é tudo que eu sei. Na verdade. Eu acabei de descobrir que sou... Eu apenas sei aquilo que já me contaram sobre mim mesmo.

Um olhar de compreensão cruzou-os quando Ronald finalmente levantou os olhos de novo para encarar seu anfitrião.

- Venha até minha sala. Eu providenciarei tudo o que precisar e responderei suas perguntas ao máximo que puder. Ron...

  
***

  
A luz do dia começava a irritar profundamente seus olhos inchados. Ela lutava contra as cortinas, praguejando e amaldiçoando-as, descontando todo seu ódio e desilusão naqueles pedaços de pano sem importância, ao quais ela nunca havia dado um segundo sequer de atenção.

Mas lá estava ela, as lágrimas sobrepostas aos olhos castanhos, o rosto rosado e as orelhas vermelhas. A voz saindo fraca e seca, palavras arranhando a garganta, pensamentos torturando a mente.

_"Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?"_ ela dizia para si mesma, sem se dar conta que a amiga continuava sentada na beirada da cama, olhando para ela com os olhos vazios. _"Como ele pôde me enganar desse jeito?"_.

Não, ela sabia. Ele nunca a havia enganado. Ela sabia que sempre havia alimentado esperanças demais. Sabia que ele devia estar morto. Enterrado. Apodrecendo.

Mas ele não estava. Pelo contrário, estava acomodado num quarto no andar logo acima, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Sem saber quem ela era. Sem saber quem ele mesmo era.

Estaria ele sofrendo tanto quando ela sofria?

Não. Claro que não. Ninguém poderia sofrer mais do que ela sofria agora. Não depois de descobrir que perdera os últimos cinco meses da sua vida naquele maldito hospital. Não depois de saber que tudo que ela fizera por ele, durante toda a sua maldita vidinha medíocre não adiantava de nada e nunca adiantaria. Descobrir que ela era uma tola. Uma tola esperançosa e romântica que achara que tudo ficaria bem no final. Que tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Nunca nada seria como antes. As pessoas continuavam a morrer naquela guerra idiota que já durava seis anos. Seis longos anos. Anos que pareciam demorar cada vez mais para passar. Anos que a prendiam a uma vida de sofrimento tedioso e rotineiro. Onde tudo era sempre a mesma coisa. Sangue e morte. Sangue e morte. Sangue e morte. E por fim, quando você olha para frente, naquela pequena luz no fim do imenso túnel, você vê aquilo que você sempre soubera que veria, mas nunca quis acreditar... Sangue e morte.

- Gina. Acalme-se, você vai arrancar as cortinas... – a voz da amiga soava mais como um sussurro incerto do que uma advertência. No fundo, ninguém se importava com aquelas cortinas empoeiradas. Que se danem as cortinas!

- Hermione! – explodiu Gina – Como você pode ficar aí? Sentada? Cinco meses! Ele não se lembra de nada! Cinco malditos meses e ele nem ao menos sabe quem eu sou! Sua própria irmã! E ele não faz a mínima idéia de quem eu sou!

Silêncio. A voz e a força de vontade pareciam morrer dentro de Hermione, junto com ela mesma. Junto com sua vida.

- Ele não faz a mínima idéia de quem eu sou... – ela repetiu antes de se deixar cair na cama ao lado da amiga, não mais contendo as lágrimas.

  
***

Frio. Tão frio aquele lugar. Por que justo ele tinha de vistoriar aquelas masmorras? Tudo trancado. Como deveria estar. Ao fundo, outro guarda fazia o mesmo percurso, em direção contrária à sua. Um cumprimento rápido e logo eles estavam se afastando de novo. Nem ao menos sabia o nome do sujeito. Algo como Malton, Malten... não fazia diferença.

Esfregou os braços bufando.As paredes úmidas só iriam piorar o seu resfriado. Certo. Teria que ir procurar uma enfermeira antes que aquilo virasse uma maldita pneumonia. Não que fosse tão ruim. Talvez conseguisse alguns dias de dispensa. Tinha muito mais o que fazer além de ficar vistoriando aquelas malditas salas inúteis. Quem invadiria as salas de treinamento? Não havia nada lá! Apenas algumas carteiras, lousas, e em algumas delas as paredes eram revestidas de espuma. E até onde ele sabia ninguém precisaria invadir uma sala revestida de espuma.

Olhou para os próprios sapatos mergulhado em tédio. Já havia escurecido do lado de fora e ele podia sentir a temperatura baixando rapidamente mesmo dentro do castelo. Esperava que não fosse escalado para o plantão daquela noite. Estavam em pleno inverno! Ele não ficaria sentado naquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis encostadas em paredes frias. Queriam que ele morresse?

Não. Ele não podia morrer. Era importante demais e sabia disso. Era o único capaz de mandar informações para a base, até onde soubesse. Ou será que havia outros espiões e ele nem ao menos sabia disso? Sabia apenas sobre Leonard. 

De qualquer maneira. Era melhor ficar de olho aberto e planejar tudo com mais cuidado.

Destrancou a porta da sala de treinamento de armas. Ninguém por ali. Trancou novamente e saiu pela escada lateral. Pediria para Yvan cobrir o seu posto. Definitivamente teria de passar pela enfermaria. Seu pulmão! Como doía!  


***

  
**N/A:** Ahá! Agora sim, nossa história começou! Ou... mais ou menos.. hauhauha... Claro, deve ter algumas coisas confusas e tals. E esse definitivamente não eh o cap mais movimentado. Mas... não está tão ruim assim, está? ^^" 


	3. Lágrimas no Inverno

**N/A:** Há! Eu tenho reviews!! Q ótimo! Vocês (pessoas q me deixam reviews! ^_^) não sabem o quanto me deixaram feliz! Mas na verdade, eu não criei essa NA soh pra agradecer (aliás, MUITO obrigada! ^^"), é o seguinte a idéia inicial, era eu publicar um capítulo por semana, mas como podem ver, eu publiquei dois dessa vez. Simplesmente por que nesse começo de fic as coisas acontecem meio devagar, e eu achei que se eu postasse só o capitulo três eu ia matar meus leitores de tédio! XD Além disso, eu vou estar viajando semana que vem, então não vou publicar nada. Sendo assim, podem voltar a sua leitura de _In Tenebris_ e eu espero que vocês gostem e me deixem mais reviews! Huhauahuaha...   
  
**PS:** Essa n/a de cima foi mais pra deixar claro pra qm quiser saber q, bem, próximos capitulos podem demorar. XD   


**In Tenebris**   
  
_Capitulo III – Lágrimas no Inverno_

  
O chá havia sido servido quente, mas agora ele parecia frio e sem gosto e Ron não podia nem se imaginar bebendo aquilo. Estava enjoado, a cabeça ainda doía e parecia quase impossível levantar-se da cadeira macia, t&sso não era nem ao menos importante. Era uma benção que ele não estivesse mais naquele lugar horrível que fedia a doença e remédios.

Lupin terminava de conversar com um mensageiro na porta do escritório, e o tic-tac do relógio sobre a escrivaninha do diretor começava a irritar o garoto que esperava, ansiosamente para saber alguma coisa sobre aquilo que chamavam de "sua própria vida". Uma vida que ele não havia vivido.

Sendo assim, quem teria?  
Perguntas sem importância. Era melhor pensar assim, já estava confuso demais sem preocupações superficiais como aquela. Não havia respostas, então era melhor que não houvesse perguntas.

Ron ainda pôde ver, por detrás dos olhos ferventes, o soldado fazendo uma mínima reverência de despedida e virando-se apressado atilde;o pesado seu corpo parecia. De quem havia sido a maldita idéia de que ele saísse da ala de enfermagem? 

I para o corredor, provavelmente para executar alguma tarefa que lhe parecia extremamente sem irrelevante.

Remus massageou as têmporas enquanto caminhava até sua poltrona do outro lado da mesa. Jogou-se sobre o forro macio e segurou uma pena entre os dedos, começando a se distrair com ela, pensativo.

"_Otimo, agora ele se esquece que eu estou aqui._", pensou raivosamente, o garoto ruivo. A impaciência transformando-se em ira.

Como que em resposta a isso, Lupin levantou os olhos e encarou Ron com um suspiro cansado. Antes de começar, finalmente, a falar:

- Então, o que você quer saber?

- Quem sou eu?

- Ronald Weasley, sexto filho entre sete. Seu pai, Arthur Weasley, trabalhava no Ministério da Magia antes de entrar para nossa ordem, e sua mãe, Molly Weasley, era uma maravilhosa dona de casa, dedicada e, se me permite dizer, uma bela cozinheira.

- Sete filhos?! – perguntou impressionado.

- Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso sem alegria – Guilherme, Carlos, Percival, Frederic, Jorge, Ronald e Virginia.

- Virginia... – repetiu meio que em transe. Com os olhos baixos.

- Creio que você já deve tê-la visto.Ela ainda trabalha aqui conosco.

- Gina? – perguntou indeciso levantando os olhos.

- Sim. Você se lembra dela?

Ron fechou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não se lembrava dela como irmã. Lembrava-se dela apenas como a pequenina mulher ruiva que havia feito chorar algumas horas atrás.

Passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos, sentindo a textura e puxando alguns fios para frente dos olhos analisando sua cor. Devia ter adivinhado que era sua irmã. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos. As mesmas sardas no rosto. Como pudera fazê-la chorar daquele jeito?

Apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços, exausto.

Como?

  
***

  
A neve começara a cair naquela tarde. Mas ela não se importava. Parecia não notar que há mais de quinze minutos seu nariz e a ponta de seus dedos não podiam mais ser sentidos.

O olhar vazio fitava o chão sem vê-lo. Não havia o que ver. Era tudo neve. Apenas o branco intransponível. Não havia nada. Não havia nada em lugar nenhum. Não havia nada dentro dela mesma. Ou pelo menos ela queria acreditar que não.

Ela sempre se censurara por acreditar que ele voltaria para ela um dia. Que ele levantaria daquela cama e correria para seus braços. Ela simplesmente não pudera deixar de acreditar que ele a amaria tanto quanto amara cinco meses antes.

Mas não passara de uma mentira. E ela sempre soube que era mentira. Maldita vida! Maldita esperança! Por quê? Por que ela tinha que tentar amenizar a dor? Por que ela não aceitara a morte de Ron Weasley? Do SEU Ron Weasley. Ele estava morto, definitivamente morto. Aquele homem que acordara do coma na noite passada não era Ron Weasley. Ele lembraria se fosse.

Agora as feridas levariam muito mais tempo para fecharem. E até lá seu coração sangraria através de suas lágrimas. Lágrimas que ela se recusava a chorar, mas que ela sentia que estavam ali, explodindo dentro dela mesma.

Hermione Weasley. Definitivamente não era algo sonoro. Não podia ser sonoro. Granger era um sobrenome que combinava muito mais com ela. Sim. Granger. Ela estava feliz com seu sobrenome. Ela não renegava seus pais. Não se importava que eles não fossem bruxos. Não se importava se seu nome era sujo, nojento, maldito ou repugnante. Claro que não. Por que se importaria, não é mesmo? Ela sempre fora uma mulher tão racional, esse preconceito contra seu nome trouxa nunca a afetara. 

Não. Nunca.

  
***

  
Marcus olhava de cima de seu posto para o universo branco à sua frente. Era uma sorte que ele estivesse coberto no posto-de-observação. Seria horrível ter que ficar do lado de fora com a neve acumulando-se sobre seus ombros e congelando sua pele. Dezenas de casacos e capuzes não seriam capazes de aquecê-lo com um frio tão intenso.

Na verdade, ele sabia que qualquer friozinho mínimo existente já era considerando intenso na sua categoria. Frio nunca era bem vindo. Seu queixo tremia a qualquer indício de neve. Achava insuportáveis esses invernos rigorosos do norte europeu.

Havia vindo da África para estudar magia na Europa. Justamente da região da linha do Equador. Sempre estivera acostumado com o clima quente e com o sol o ano inteiro. E agora tinha de enfrentar a neve todos os anos.

Mas o que era a vida sem um pouco de aventura, não?

Olhou novamente pela janela embaçada à sua frente, passando a luva pelo vidro limpando-o. O vapor de sua respiração não ajudava no processo de limpeza da janela, dificultando um pouco a visão, nada grave demais. Mas...

O que era aquele ponto estranho na neve?  
Pegou o binóculo apressadamente, os dedos doídos tentando manejar o objeto por sob as luvas escorregadias.

Passados alguns minutos, pôde finalmente ver. Era o informante que o Sr. Lupin esperava! 


	4. Más Notícias

**In Tenebris**   
  
_Capitulo IV – Más Notícias_  
  


- Remus. Posso entrar? – perguntou a voz tímida pela porta aberta.

- Sim, entre. – respondeu levantando a cabeça que estivera apoiada nos braços sobre a mesa de madeira maciça.

Passos leves no carpete maltratado e o ranger da cadeira sob o peso da velha senhora que acabara de entrar.

- Você está com uma aparência horrível, Remus! – ela comentou assustada apalpando o rosto do amigo e analisando seu aspecto. – Eu acho melhor chamar uma das enfermeiras. Tenho certeza que a Srta. Robbie cuidará muito bem do senhor. – ela continuou em palavras rápidas enquanto se levantava.

- Não, Minerva, querida! – ele disse segurando a mão da amiga cuidadosamente, como que com medo de machucar os frágeis ossos da mulher já idosa. – Não. Eu não preciso de médico algum.

- Como não? Veja seu rosto! Você me parece terrivelmente doente! – Minerva estava visivelmente horrorizada.

- Cento e cinqüenta...

- O que você disse?

- Cento e cinqüenta homens acabam de morrer. Cento e cinqüenta dos nossos homens...

Não houve resposta. 

A verdade dura parecia demais para ser aceita em segundos tão curtos como aqueles. A velha senhora voltou a se sentar na cadeira forrada, talvez sem acreditar plenamente se suas pernas agüentariam todo seu peso naquele momento.

- Mas... como?

- Uma missão de reconhecimento. Cento e cinqüenta homens foram mandados para a região de _Baltmore Ville_ há uns dois dias para que pudéssemos ter alguma informação sobre o exército inimigo. Logo após seria mandado um ataque furtivo que acabaria com algumas defesas inimigas. Pois bem, eles nos descobriram e pelo que me informaram, nos atacaram com um grupo triplamente maior do que nossos soldados. Um verdadeiro massacre. Não sobrou um soldado sequer. Só ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu porque um dos nossos mensageiros havia ido até o acampamento para coletar as informações já adquiridas. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu de como precisamos dessas informações o mais breve possível.

- Remus... o que faremos?

- Eu não sei, Minerva. Eu definitivamente não sei. Não sei quanto tempo mais poderemos resistir a isso. É impossível ignorar o fato que estamos num numero infinitamente menor do que esses comensais.

Minerva McGonagall olhou para ele com os olhos marejados cheios de uma infinita compreensão. E uma vez mais, segurou as mãos do diretor da Ordem de Defesa falando com uma voz sussurrada:

- Mas nós temos fé. – disse com muita convicção, mas sem uma crença real.

***

  
Gina andava distraidamente pelos corredores, fitando os próprios pés. Suas idéias estavam todas embaralhadas e ela precisava dormir urgentemente. As enormes olheiras denunciavam a crise, mas parecia impossível que ela pudesse descansar em paz nessa situação.

Já na última noite ela havia dormido muito mal. Cochilos de meia hora, no máximo, em intervalos de no mínimo duas horas. Precisava de um calmante, não agüentava mais a sensação de pesar e o sono que se apoderava dela.

Pois mais que suas pálpebras latejassem, cada vez que deitava a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, pensamentos estranhos invadiam sua mente e ela não conseguia dormir. Talvez fosse bom ir até a ala de enfermagem à procura de um sonífero qualquer.

Ainda estava olhando para os sapatos quando esbarrou em alguém que corria apressadamente pelos corredores. Era David, um daqueles bruxos "quebra-galhos" que havia sido contratado para auxiliar os soldados. Sem ter conhecimentos de guerra, ele, assim como a própria Gina não podiam batalhar.

Na verdade, tudo não passava de uma tremenda injustiça. Há cinco anos Gina morava naquele castelo, acompanhava aulas, auxiliava as enfermeiras e preparava relatórios. Por que Lupin nunca a deixara participar de uma campanha?

- Srta. Weasley! Oh, Weasley... me ajude! Você viu a Granger por aí?

- Hermione? O que aconteceu?

- McGonagall está chamando ela. Parece que vai haver uma reunião de emergência e estão convocando-a.

Por que não a haviam chamado também?

- Você já passou pelo quarto dela? – perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

- Mas é claro! Foi o primeiro lugar que passei!

- Eu não sei. Eu não vejo ela há três horas, David. Desde que saí do meu próprio quarto. A propósito, você passou por lá?

Ele respondeu manejando a cabeça afirmativamente. Preferindo não falar como se tomando fôlego.

- Sim. Pensei que talvez vocês duas estivessem conversando por lá. Mas ela não está. Não está em lugar algum! Já andei por pelo menos um terço desse castelo e ninguém a viu!

- M-mas... como?

- Eu não sei!

- David... avise McGonagall... eu vou procurar por ela.

  
***

  
Acordara tossindo bastante naquela manhã, agora durante a tarde parecia que sua saúde já havia melhorado consideravelmente. As enfermeiras haviam tratado bem dele. Sem toda aquela brutalidade contada nas lendas da Ordem.

Afinal... os vilões também possuíam coração.

Os médicos disseram aquilo que ele já havia deduzido há eras. Vistoriar as masmorras não era a melhor maneira de curar-se daquela gripe. E ele teria dois dias de repouso. Depois disso, era hora de voltar ao serviço.

Sem problemas. Dois dias deviam ser suficientes para fazer o que ele precisava fazer.

Olhando para a mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, ele resolveu ler a carta recém chegada uma última vez antes de ter de queimá-la. Jogar pelos dois lados era difícil, e ele tinha que acabar com todas as provas que pudessem denunciá-lo de uma possível traição.

Será que aquele líder mesquinho pensava realmente ser fácil adquirir informações por ali? Aliás, como era mesmo seu nome? Não sabia. Sabia que ele achava que estar infiltrado na base inimiga fazia fácil descobrir as informações de guerra.

Estava lá há apenas dois meses! Um reles ajudante da segurança, nem ao menos descer aos aposentos da elite ele podia, imagine se conseguiria invadir os escritórios dos generais...

Se ele tivesse que morrer, levaria toda a Ordem com ele! Oras, tratavam-no como um escravo! Há quanto tempo não recebia uma recompensa pelo que fazia?

Não era hora de remorsos. Obviamente que ele não podia simplesmente se unir a Voldemort. Ela havia visto as torturas, ele havia perdido parentes, tudo por causa daqueles malditos comensais que agora dividiam a mesma base que ele. Teria vingança... teria vingança de tudo e de todos aqueles que um dia se colocaram em seu caminho.

Passando os olhos rapidamente pelo pergaminho ele memorizou. Releu todas aquelas palavras pomposas que tentavam convencê-lo de que se importavam com ele e que estariam ali caso precisasse deles.

_"Grato,  
Remus J. Lupin,  
Diretor da Ordem de Defesa e Resistência."_

Bufou uma última vez antes de queimar a carta e sair quarto apressadamente. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de conseguir os documentos que o tal _Excelentíssimo Senhor Lupin_ achava que ele devia conseguir. Era fácil falar enquanto se estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira de couro, seguro atrás de sua escrivaninha de madeira polida.

Sinceramente, ele não sabia porque continuava trabalhando para aquelas pessoas nojentas...  


  



	5. Prisão de Gelo

**N/A:** Eh.. passou-se bastante tempo desde que eu publiquei o último capítulo... mas deixa pra lá... digamos que o pique pra terminar isso aqui tá meio que parando. Mas eu ainda estou disposta a tentar acabar pelo menos UMA fic, então.. por que não essa? ^^' A propósito.. essa N/A é mais para eu dizer que, felizmente eu sinto que nesse capítulo ACONTECE ALGUMA COISA que não seja banal e entediante! -_-'   
  
Espero que as pessoinhas gostem! ^^"   


**In Tenebris**   
  
_Capitulo V – Prisão de Gelo_  
  


Ron tinha o rosto esmagado contra a janela. Por que se sentia tão mal?

Talvez fosse porque essas suas primeiras vinte e quatro horas haviam sido tremendamente desgastantes e que até agora não houvera nenhuma notícia boa. Talvez fosse porque ele aparentemente acabara com o dia de outras duas mulheres. Talvez fosse porque ele tinha uma família (até grande demais) e não sentia como tal. Ou talvez fosse a junção de tudo isso e um pouco mais.

Estava cansado. Estava extremamente cansado, mas o sono parecia uma idéia absurda e distante. Na verdade, não era exatamente uma idéia cogitada. Ele estava simplesmente olhando para a neve que caia vagarosamente do lado de fora.

Ah... a neve...

Ela parecia tão pura, tão calma. Era capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, fosse por um segundo sequer. Ele sentia-se como se os problemas não mais existissem, embora estivessem apenas começando.

Mas agora se sentia tão confuso. Parecia que havia saído de sua vida _nas_ trevas para passar a viver uma vida _de_ trevas. Onde tudo fica cada vez mais e mais confuso e ele não mais podia saber se valia realmente viver.

Que pergunta idiota. Obviamente valia a pena viver. Ele não sabia o porquê. Mas valia a pena viver e ele acreditava firmemente nisso. Talvez, viver fosse a única coisa que realmente valesse a pena naquele mundo estranho.

E talvez, viver valesse a pena por causa da família.

Sim. Essa era uma nova teoria que vinha se firmando na sua cabeça aos poucos. Afinal, cada vez que ele pensava no sentido da sua vida, ele lembrava-se de Gina. Lembrava-se de como ela sorrira quando o vira acordado. De como as mãos delas tocaram freneticamente o seu rosto, tentando descobrir se ele era realmente real.

Aquilo lhe causara muito gosto. Talvez por saber que podia trazer alegria para alguém. Será que os outros de sua família ficariam tão felizes em vê-lo quanto a pequena Gina?

Ele não sabia. Mas uma coisa era certa. Ele faria de tudo para concertar seu erro. Arranjaria um jeito de fazer Gina sorrir de novo, como sorrira na noite passada, quando ele acordara. Ele vinha se sentindo muito mal... vira nos olhos das duas mulheres que havia tirado de lá todas as esperanças possíveis e imaginaiveis...

Isso deveria tirar um pouco do peso que ele sentia carregar nas costas.

Mas... o que era aquilo?

  
***

Passos rápidos. Ele tinha que fazer isso de maneira ágil. Tinha tudo planejado. Infiltraria-se nos corredores subterrâneos já descobertos, entraria furtivamente pelas salas, usando da passagem secreta na parede. Entraria no alçapão sob o tapete e seguiria se arrastando até o lado de fora, por onde subiria no tubo de ventilação até chegar ao corredor. 

Com esse caminho já teria evitado no mínimo sete guardas e três senhas. E com certeza dezenas de armadilhas também. A partir dali, seria preciso muita sorte para entrar na sala de reuniões ileso. Mas era um risco que ele teria de correr, caso quisesse permanecer vivo.

Algumas tossidas forçadas faziam com que sua ida pelo caminho da sala de enfermagem não parecesse suspeita. Mas seria preciso muito jogo de cintura para que pudesse seguir seu caminho sem chamar atenção.

Mas afinal, ele era um espião, e era pra isso que estava ali. Sim... ele era Elian Davis... ele era espião da Ordem... e ele devia fazer o que Remus Lupin mandasse. Mas por quê? Por que ele tinha que obedecer aquele homem? Remus nunca fizera nada por ele. Pelo contrário, sua mãe estava morta justamente por lutar ao lado daquele maldito!

Não era hora de questionar e sim de agir. Conseguindo a papelada necessária ele seguiria para o quartel general das forças de defesa e ordenaria que o tirassem daquele fim de mundo. Trabalharia no castelo da Ordem a partir de lá. Chega de masmorras! Ele queria um cargo digno à sua pessoa.

Havia finalmente chegado ao seu primeiro destino. A estatua da deusa Vênus era a marca. Agora bastava entrar pela passagem e...  
  
- Boo, Elian...

***

  
Onde Hermione estava?! Havia mais de uma hora que estava correndo de um lado a a outro do castelo. Onde ela estava? Ninguém a vira. Ninguém ouvira falar dela nas ultimas horas.

Gina sentiu os estômago revirar só de pensar no pior. E se ela tivesse feito alguma besteira? E se a pressa o tivesse sido demais para ela?

Oh não. Não Hermione. Ela sempre fora uma mulher muito sensata, sempre enfrentara tudo com coragem e determinação. Já tinha enfrentado coisas tão piores e nunca havia fraquejado na sua sanidade. Não seria agora que aconteceria.

O frio aumentava de acordo com que o dia ia embora. Já estava começando a escurecer do lado de fora, e Gina torcia para que a amiga estivesse sã o suficiente para saber que deveria permanecer dentro do castelo. Mas era óbvio que ela estaria, ninguém saía num tempo como aquele! Estava nevando desde cedo e o nível da neve do lado de fora ficava cada vez mais alto.

E por mais que ela quisesse pensar que tudo estava bem, que tudo não passava de simples paranóia sua, Gina não conseguia deixar de imaginar o pior para amiga. Não podia deixar de imaginar que ela poderia estar agora morta, soterrada sob toda aquela neve. Talvez ela estivesse gritando por socorro. Talvez ela estivesse pedindo ajuda. E ninguém iria até ela...

Foi no meio desses pensamentos insanos que ela o viu. Descendo a escadaria à passos apressados, ajeitando o casaco sobre os ombros e calçando as luvas. E toda a sua preocupação sobre Hermione pareceu esvair-se em apenas um segundo, pois lá estava ele. Ron Weasley. Seu irmão... vivo.

Parecia impossível desgrudar os olhos dele. Ela o seguia com os olhos sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ele não a notara ali ainda, mas ela não se importava. Apenas observava de longe. Observava ele chegar ao pé da escada, observava ele arrumar o gorro sobre os cabelos ruivos uma última vez, e observava-o olhar para ela.

E foi então que ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Fora pega de surpresa por aquele olhar estranho. Não estava pronta para olhar para os olhos do irmão sem vê-lo. Não estava pronta para olhá-lo e ver ali um desconhecido.

Mas apesar de tudo. Ele sorriu.

  
***

  
Correr. Ele havia visto um corpo na neve! Tinha certeza que vira! Fora difícil distinguir a massa escura no meio da neve branca nos primeiros cinco minutos, mas então ele teve certeza, era um corpo... um corpo humano jogado na neve.

Obviamente a pessoa estava inconsciente. Provavelmente até morta! Mas ele teria de descer lá para saber. Talvez um minuto a mais que ele passasse em seu quarto podia ser suficiente para matar aquela pessoa, caso estivesse viva.

Era hora de ser útil para alguma coisa.

Mas todos os seus planos ficaram em segundo lugar ao avistar ela. Encarando-o. Olhos inquisidores e ao mesmo tempo assustados. 

Bem, ele tinha de correr.

  
***

  
- Tem um corpo na neve. – ele disse tirando-a do transe.

- O quê?

- Tem um corpo jogado na neve. – e dizendo isso pela segunda vez correu até a porta de entrada.

Mas como assim? Ele sairia na neve para... para o quê mesmo? Procurar um corpo na neve? Oh não! Hermione!

- Ron! Ron espere! – mas foi aí mesmo que ela estancou. Não. Aquele não era seu irmão. Aquele não era Ron. Então como, diabos, ela iria chamá-lo? Ele era Ron, e ponto final. – Hermione! Hermione está desaparecida!

Ele parou, a porta ainda aberta e a neve açoitando seu rosto. Ele falou, palavras duras e rápidas.

- Então corra... ou pode ser tarde demais.

***

- HERMIONE! – Gina chamava. Mas o rosto pálido da amiga não respondia. Ela sentia a neve aumentando sobre seus ombros e seus ossos doendo no frio. Precisavam voltar. Precisavam voltar para dentro do castelo.

Ron rapidamente tirou seu casaco e cobriu a garota, que continuava imóvel, a pele já azulada pelo frio e os lábios roxos cobertos de uma fina camada de gelo. Não havia tempo para checar o pulso. Não havia tempo para checar a respiração. Era pegá-la e correr. Ou talvez todos se soterrassem na tempestade de neve que começava a ficar cada vez mais forte.

Gina observou o ex-irmão ruivo pegar a amiga no colo e tentar dar uma passada na neve fofa. Os pés afundaram e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, levando os dois corpos ao chão. Logo ela correu para ajudar. Precisariam de um trabalho em equipe dessa vez.

- Gina! Avise as enfermeiras. Assim que entrarmos lá, precisamos que levem a Srta. Granger imediatamente para ser tratada! – ele gritava tentando fazer-se ouvir entre o barulho do vento que os atormentava.

- Mas... mas... – ela não queria ir. Eles precisavam de ajuda, Ron não conseguiria carregá-la sozinha em meio aquela tempestade!

- Vá logo!

Sim... talvez ela ajudasse mais voltando ao castelo do que parada na neve. Com esses pensamentos ela correu o mais rápido que pôde, lutando contra o frio, até a base.

Ron ainda estava ofegante. Todos os músculos de seu corpo faziam um esforço qualquer para tirá-los dali. Os pés ainda afundados na neve alta pareciam não querer se mover, Ron teve de fazer um esforço imenso para sair do lugar que estava.

O corpo de Hermione estava caído não mais que um metro a sua frente, e rastejando ele a alcançou. Pegando-a no colo novamente. Mas como fazer para levantar? Os joelhos apoiados na neve não lhe deram uma firmeza suficiente e o bruxo caiu uma vez mais. Hermione sob si, ele não podia sentir a respiração dela no seu rosto. Era bom que ele agisse rápido. Talvez os dois morressem em meio a tanta neve.

Era hora de mudar de tática. Movendo os braços com dificuldade, ele colocou o corpo de Hermione sobre seu ombro direito e usou a mão esquerda para apoiar-se e levantar. Um primeiro sucesso. Trataria de manter-se firme em pé desta vez.

Os pés afundavam lentamente em toda aquela brancura que forrava o chão. Puxando a perna com força, foi capaz de tirar uma das pernas de seu buraco e apóia-la alguns centímetros à frente. Mas foi preciso força demais e logo aquele pé estava novamente soterrado um buraco na neve.

Ele levaria anos para chegar até a porta principal do castelo. Precisaria usar outra via. Mas não haviam janelas utilizáveis, não haviam portas dos fundos ou qualquer vestígio de uma passagem qualquer. Estavam abandonados na neve e teriam que lutar para chegar são e salvos no aquecimento seguro do castelo.

A tempestade pareceu aumentar mais, ou talvez fosse simplesmente o sentimento de cansaço excessivo que Ron sentia naquele momento. Puxando o outro pé, ele esforçou-se para dar uma passada larga mas a falta de equilíbrio fez com que afundasse novamente pouco à frente.

Estavam condenados...  



End file.
